Taklukan!
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Story Idea by elfazen/"O-ha-you, Sasuke-kun,"/"Kau tidak akan dipukuli seperti itu jika kau ikut bergabung dengan grup aneh mereka itu, khukhukhu," ucap Sasuke tertawa sinis dan licik./"SEPEDANYAAAA!"/Ch 2 : Siaaal!. RnR pliissssss?
1. Great Target

Hai lagi SasuIno fans…~

*digantung idup-idup karena nambah satu cerita lagi* tenang tenang… pasti apdet kok pasti… *senyum ala Guy-sensei* karena inti cerita keseluruhan udah ada bayangannya \(^o^)/

Special thanks for : **elfazen**-nee karena sudah mempercayakanku, padahal aku author abal gini ==" *nangis bombay*

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Warning : **AU**, Typo(s), maybe OOC, rate T++ #emangada? Ya pokoknya siap-siap aja deh XDDa *mau naikin ke M, tapi kayaknya nggak M banget*

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Idea © elfazen**

**Typesetter © Shiho 'Daey Dragneel**

**Taklukan!**

**Chapter 1 : **_**Great Target**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

"_Gomen ne_, Kiba-kun. Aku tidak bisa."

Tidak menghiraukan ucapan gadis pirang itu, pemuda pecinta anjing ini malah mendekapnya semakin erat dan melumat bibirnya lebih dalam lagi. Mulutnya seakan lapar oleh hisapan-hisapan gadis di depannya ini. Tangannya mendekap pinggang gadis itu dengan posesif.

"Tidak, Ino. Kau pasti bohong. Kenapa tiba-tiba…" ucap Kiba setelah mereka melewati ciuman panas selama beberapa lama. Tangannya masih mendekap erat pinggang Ino.

"Kiba-kun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi antara kita berdua," ucap Ino dengan nada sedih—nada yang biasa dia lakukan.

Kiba melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pinggang Ino. Kemudian dia mundur selangkah demi selangkah lalu berhenti. Ino yang melihat itu tidak protes dan diam saja.

"Kecocokan apa? Kenapa kau pandai sekali mencari alasan? Dasar kau mulut BUAYA! Aku menyesal mempunyai hubungan denganmu! Cih," ucap—teriak Kiba dengan emosi lalu dia melenggang pergi dari salah satu koridor sekolah yang sepi—semua anak sudah pulang.

Sebagai seorang gadis yang normal, Ino akan menangis. Tapi nyatanya tidak, dia tidak menangis. Dia malah tersenyum sinis—berarti Ino memang bukan gadis yang normal seperti gadis lainnya.

"Kalau kau tahu bahwa aku ini bermulut manis, lantas kenapa kau menciumku dengan bergairah beberapa menit lalu? Hee? _Baka_ Kiba," ucap Ino dengan tersenyum sinis dan melipat tangannya. Dia pun berbalik pergi berlawanan arah dengan Kiba.

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

"Aku sudah tidak minat denganmu. Kita putus saja!"

"Sa-sasuke-kuuun! Kenapa tiba-tiba? Sasuke-kun!" ucap seorang gadis berwarna rambut selaras dengan bunga sakura memanggil dan menahan pacar—yang sudah menjadi mantan pacarnya itu.

Gadis itu menarik lengan Sasuke dengan keras. Membuat si pemilik lengan itu—Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan muka datar dan dingin.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskanku? Berikan aku satu saja alasan yang logis! Aku tidak pernah menyakitimu, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura dengan air mata berlinang dan terisak keras.

Bukannya Sasuke merasa kasihan dan berat untuk meninggalkannya, tapi Sasuke malah memasang muka dingin tingkat tertinggi dan tatapan mata yang tajam. Serta bonus lengkungan sinis bertengger di bibirnya.

"Satu alasan? Baiklah. Hmm, aku sudah bosan denganmu, _you bitch_."

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuun!" tangis Sakura meledak setelah Sasuke mengatakan kalimatnya dan meninggalkannya di salah satu koridor sekolah begitu saja. Tajam, dingin dan menyakitkan.

Semua murid di sekolah Konoha High School sudah tidak merasa kaget lagi jika ada sebuah teriakan, tangisan, ataupun kekesalan. Penyebabnya pasti berujung pada dua orang itu.

Entah kenapa juga walaupun mereka berdua itu sudah biasa dalam mempermainkan pasangan mereka masing-masing, masih banyak yang menyukai mereka. Sasuke—murid baru di KHS yang baru dua minggu ada di sekolah itu pun langsung mempunyai sebuah FC—_Fans Club_.

Tapi asal kalian tahu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Sasuke Uchiha, putra dari perusahaan paling termahsyur di negeri Jepang ini? Walaupun cuma dijadikan sekedar mainan pun, para gadis dari FCnya—yang dia tidak peduli itu banyak yang mau. Mukanya tajam dan dingin. Tapi kadang bisa juga tersenyum. Senyum tipis dan senyum sinis. Pemuda berambut _raven_ ini memiliki paras yang tampan—benar-benar tampan.

Seperti halnya juga dengan Ino. Putri tunggal Yamanaka _Corporation_ ini memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang terikat dengan rapi. Mata _aquamarine_nya yang jernih, kulit putih yang mulus, badan yang sangat ideal dan kecantikan yang luar biasa. Dia sangat suka sekali berpergian ke luar pulau—ke luar negeri.

Dengan kelebihan-kelebihan seperti itu membuat Ino menjadi seorang gadis yang suka dengan laki-laki. Suka dalam arti bahwa dia menganggap semua laki-laki pasti bisa ditaklukannya. Jadi tidak ada kata ditolak di dalam kamus seorang Yamanaka Ino. Semuanya dituruti oleh ayahnya. Menjadi putri tunggal pun juga menjadi keuntungan yang sangat besar karena kasih sayang orang tuanya akan jatuh hanya kepadanya.

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

"Jadi, kau kemarin memutuskan Inuzuka itu? Ya ampun, Ino."

Yang diajak bicara hanya menyunggingkan cengiran biasa—seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Dia tetap memakan hamburgernya dengan santai.

"Mmm, kenapa memang? Aku sudah bosan dengan putra Inuzuka itu," jawab Ino dengan nada bosan. Sahabatnya hanya mengela napas kesal.

"Haah. Ino, Ino. Kenapa kau tidak mau berubah sih?" ucap sahabatnya sambil meminum jus _orange_ kesukaannya.

"Lagipula tidak ada yang protes 'kan? Kenapa kau yang tidak kupacari malah marah? Hahaha," ucap Ino.

Dia hanya melengos mendengar tanggapan Ino. Kenapa sahabatnya ini tidak berhenti memainkan perasaan laki-laki? Apa dia mau kena karma? Pikirnya kesal.

Sesaat kedua gadis itu terdiam, menikmati makanan dan minuman bekal mereka di bangku kelas mereka—mereka tidak mungkin menemukan kantin yang buka di pagi buta seperti ini. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis bercepol dua itu menyenggol lengan Ino dengan keras sehingga membuat Ino kesal.

"Apa sih, Ten?" tanya Ino dengan kesal.

Tenten tidak menjawab, dia hanya menunjukkan telunjuknya dan mengarah pada seorang pemuda tampan. Ino yang penasaran pun mengikuti arah dari telunjuk Tenten. Dan terlihatlah seorang Uchiha muda itu sedang berjalan dengan angkuhnya masuk ke dalam kelas dan melewati bangku-bangku.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ino sangat penasaran.

"Kau tidak tahu dia? Oh iya kau kan kemarin baru saja pulang dari Paris," jawab Tenten tanpa menatap Ino—masih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kagum.

"Memangnya dia siapa sih?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Dia itu murid baru di kelas ini, namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha, eh?" gumam Ino tersenyum menyeringai.

"Iya. Dia masuk tepat setelah kau mengambil cuti-tidak-pentingmu itu untuk pergi ke Paris," ucap Tenten dengan nada menyindir ke arah gadis pirang itu. Sedangkan Ino hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah aku dong. Aku mau _refreshing_ sebentar kan."

"Kalau mau _refreshing_ lihat-lihat dong! Masa' kamu _refreshing_ di tengah hari-hari sekolah? Tidak bisa menunggu hari libur ya," ucap Tenten dengan menatap Ino kesal.

"Yah, aku inginnya sekarang sih. Dan _Otou-san_ku tidak apa-apa tuh, buktinya," jawab Ino sambil nyengir.

"Haaah. Kamu ini," sahut Tenten memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Lalu? Kau tahu informasi apa saja tentang pemuda Uchiha itu?"

"Kau mau tahu? Sasuke itu sudah mempunyai FC lho! Dia memang keren sih," ucap Tenten dengan nada riang. Sedangkan Ino hanya diam dan mengamati Sasuke yang sedang duduk dan membaca buku—yang Ino tidak peduli buku apa itu.

Tampan? Jelas. Keren? Sangat terlihat dari auranya. Tatanan rambut yang tidak biasa, mata _onyx_ yang menatap dengan tajam dan dingin, dan tubuh yang terlihat sangat atletis. Menyandang nama Uchiha pun seperti bonus yang sangat menguntungkan.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh ke arah asal dia diperhatikan. Dan ketika dia menoleh, kedua mata itu bertemu. Sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya, dan Ino pun tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke sedikit kaget akan kehadiran Ino. _Apa dia sudah jatuh cinta padaku_? Tanya Ino narsis dalam hati.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya hanya beberapa detik. Selanjutnya dia sudah kembali dalam mode _pokerface_ alias muka datar dan dinginnya itu—dengan tetap memandang _aquamarine_ Ino. Ino yang masih ditatap seperti itu langsung menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis—yang sanggup melelehkan semua pria.

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke malah mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke buku setelah Ino tersenyum seperti itu. Ino pun mengerutkan keningnya. Biasanya senyuman mautnya ini mampu membuat para pemuda di KHS ini sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah. Tapi kenapa pemuda satu ini tidak?

"Menarik…" ucap Ino tanpa sadar dan tersenyum sinis.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan Ino?" tanya Tenten yang tidak begitu jelas dengan gumaman Ino tadi.

"Tidak…" jawab Ino sambil tetap memandang Sasuke dengan intens dengan senyum seringaian.

Tenten yang mengerti maksud dari Ino hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Padahal dia kemarin baru saja memutuskan anak, dan sekarang dia sudah mempunyai ancang-ancang untuk pemuda lainnya? Seperti dia tidak mempunyai perasaaan apapun pada Kiba—mantan barunya itu.

"Ino… Kau tidak berubah sama sekali," ucap Tenten dengan bosan.

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

"Hai, _stranger_. Bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu?" tanya Ino ramah setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Sasuke yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya mendongak dan mendapati gadis itu sedang tersenyum ramah. Reaksi Sasuke hanya diam saja dan tetap kembali dalam membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kita sekelas jadi kita harus saling mengenal satu sama lain," ucap Ino tidak menyerah setelah Ino rasa Sasuke tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Sasuke tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun untuk menanggapi Ino. Setelah buku-bukunya selesai, Sasuke membawa tasnya dan melewati Ino begitu saja.

Merasa diabaikan—tidak dianggap ada oleh pemuda Uchiha itu, Ino sedikit kesal dengan tingkahnya. Ino tetap mengikuti langkah Sasuke sampai di sebuah koridor. Ino mendahului langkah Sasuke dan menghadangnya. Sasuke diam di tempat, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia mengambil jalan yang lain. Dengan sigap Ino pun menghadangnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, gadis?" tanya Sasuke menatap mata Ino dengan dingin. Ino hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan."

"Kau anggota FC yang baru?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Sedangkan Ino berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosinya—dia tetap pada senyum manisnya.

"Kau punya FC? Maaf, aku ketinggalan informasi karena dua minggu terakhir ini aku ada di Paris," ucap Ino pura-pura tidak tahu dan tetap dalam senyuman manisnya.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas pendek dan memutar bola matanya. Mereka berdua jatuh dalam keheningan sesaat. Ino masih dalam mode senyum manisnya dan Sasuke yang memandang Ino dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong Ino sampai punggungnya menyentuh loker-loker siswa. Ino sontak kaget dengan perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba. Tangan kiri Sasuke berada di atas kepala Ino, ketika lengannya berada tepat disamping kepala Ino.

Kepala mereka semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Setelah dahi mereka bertautan, Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memandang mata _aquamarine_ itu. Begitu juga dengan Ino. Walaupun bibir mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi akan bertemu tapi mereka tetap tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang awalnya berada di saku celananya kini mulai masuk dalam kerah baju Ino. Diperlakukan seperti itu Ino hanya diam saja dan tetap mendongak beradu dengan _onyx_ yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Tangan Sasuke memegang leher mulus Ino dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Setelah benda yang dicari-cari itu ketemu, dengan pelan Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Yamanaka… Eh?" ucap Sasuke pelan saat dia melihat tulisan hias yang ada di kalung Ino—yang tersembunyi di baju Ino tadi. Ino hanya bereaksi tersenyum lembut dan manis.

"Tahu darimana kalau aku memakai kalung?" tanya Ino kagum dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut. Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya dan sedikit menjauh dengan Ino.

"Gadis pesolek sepertimu pasti memakai apa saja," ucap Sasuke datar lalu meninggalkan Ino. Merasa belum puas Ino pun mengejar dan menahan lengan Sasuke.

"Apa lagi gadis bodoh?" tanya Sasuke dingin dan tajam.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu," ucap Ino seperti tidak terpengaruh oleh nada kesuraman dari Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan kasar melepaskan lengannya dari pegangan Ino. Membuat Ino mengerutkan keningnya—tidak menyangka bahwa dia bereaksi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ada niatan untuk berkenalan denganmu, gadis genit! Pergi sana!" ucap Sasuke kasar dan dingin.

Sasuke memandang mata _aquamarine_ itu sejenak, lalu kemudian mendecih dan segera meninggalkan Ino yang masih dalam tampang _shock_. Matanya melebar beberapa senti dan tubuhnya kaku.

Ino masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya walaupun beberapa saat berlalu. Baru pertama kali ini dia dibentak dan diusir sekasar ini. Selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Semuanya—termasuk para pemuda yang dia inginkan.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang berani membentaknya. Pemuda yang terkesan tidak peduli dan sangat dingin padanya. Pemuda yang kerjanya selalu membaca buku. Pemuda tampan. Pemuda kaya.

Pemuda yang harus ditaklukan oleh putri tunggal Yamanaka ini.

Dengan senyum seringaian dia melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang punggung Sasuke yang sudah tidak kelihatan.

"Sasuke Uchiha. _Great Target_,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Huaaah akhirnya jadi…

Ini baru pertama kali aku bikin fic bergenre AU! (~^o^)~

Reader : So? Curhat ya? #digampar

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini ^^

Mau review? Review yaaa? *senyum manis dengan _background_ suram dan membawa pisau* XDD

Kalo nggak mau review nggak papa deh, tapi klik aja tombol yang ada di bawah ini. *dibakar* XDD

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Siaaal!

Minna-chan… *lambai-lambai*

Maaf apdetnya lama banget yak? Satu bulan X"D

Maaf sekali… mohon dimaafkan! m(_ _)m

Oh iya aku ganti penname loh! #gakadayangnanya #pundungdipojokan

Oke, _check this out_!

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!

Warning : **AU**, Typo(s), OOC, rate T++(?) (maybe in soon chapter)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Idea © elfazen**

**Typesetter © Day-chan Dragneel**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**Taklukan!**

**Chapter 2 : Siaaal!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Matahari pagi telah bersinar kembali untuk sekian juta—milyaran kalinya. Dengan suara kicau-kicau burung yang saling bersahutan menambah kesan damai dan segar untuk mengawali pagi ini. Di mana semua orang akan memulai aktifitasnya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan santai memandangi bangunan-bangunan di luar jendela mobil _sport_nya di kursi penumpang belakang. Sekilas dia tersenyum tipis melihat orang-orang yang memulai aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil _sport_ Jaguar berwarna hitam mengkilat itu berhenti dengan anggunnya di depan sebuah sekolah yang cukup elit dan terfavorit. Dengan sangat sopan supir pribadinya keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu tuan mudanya.

Kaki putih yang jenjang itu mulai melangkah keluar mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam sekolahan. Dengan membawa tas jinjing berwarna hitam, sang _blondie_ itu berjalan melewati kelas-kelas yang masih sangat sepi.

Sepi? Ya. Ino mempunyai kebiasaan untuk datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk merias dirinya. Dia sedikit bosan dengan suasana salon atau kamarnya sendiri yang sudah sangat lengkap itu. Kadang juga dia ditemani oleh sahabat karibnya yang bercepol dua itu untuk sarapan—Tenten lebih suka suasana makan yang sepi di sekolahan daripada di rumahnya sendiri yang seperti pasar.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, Ino membuka pintu kelas itu dengan pelan. Biasanya di situ tidak akan ada siapa-siapa dan Ino dengan santainya merias dirinya dengan tenang. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan pandangannya. Tangannya mengucek-ucek pelan mata _aquamarine_nya, kali-kali pandangannya salah. Tapi ternyata benar.

Sesosok pemuda berkulit putih dan berseragam sama dengannya sedang duduk di bangkunya sendiri dan membaca sebuah buku—yang kelihatannya buku yang rumit. Terlihat dari tebalnya buku itu dan sampulnya yang hitam kelam.

Ino terdiam di tempatnya dan memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan agak kaget. Sepertinya mulai hari ini dia tidak akan bisa mendapati dirinya duduk sendiri di kelas ini. Beberapa saat kemudian Ino tersenyum misterius. Dia masuk ke kelas dan menutup pintunya kembali dengan sangat pelan.

Pemuda _raven_ itu sepertinya belum mengetahui keberadaan gadis yang ada di depannya—semenjak Ino tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun dan dia sendiri pun sedang sangat berkonsentrasi pada novel pembunuhannya. Dengan pelan Ino duduk di depan bangku pemuda itu.

Merasa masih belum diakui keberadaannya, dengan pelan Ino menarik buku—novel pembunuhan itu hingga buku itu tergeletak di meja. Kemudian dengan segera Ino menampilkan senyuman yang paling manis yang ia pernah buat dan pasti bisa membuat semua pemuda normal _blushing_ setengah mati.

Nyatanya tidak. Satu pemuda di depannya ini tidak memerah berat. Dia hanya memandang gadis pirang itu sebentar, tapi kemudian dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memandang wajah gadis di depannya itu.

"_O-ha-you_, Sasuke-kun," ucap Ino dengan nada centil dan menggoda. Satu matanya berkedip dan mencoba untuk menunjukkan kecentilan diri seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke datar dan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini pagi-pagi?" ucap Ino mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke dengan nada biasa—tidak secentil tadi. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Kau berniat untuk mengikutiku, hah? Bahkan sampai datang pagi-pagi segala," ucap Sasuke sinis dengan nada mengejek. Mata _onyx_nya menatap mata _aquamarine_ itu dengan sangat remeh. Tanpa diduga, Ino membalas dengan senyuman remeh juga.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau mempunyai kebiasaan datang pagi-pagi hanya untuk sekedar berkutat dengan buku tidak pentingmu itu. Yang kutahu adalah aku memang biasa kesini pagi-pagi," ucap Ino melipat kedua tangannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Untuk merias diriku!" ucap Ino dengan nada sumringah dan centil.

Matanya berbunga-bunga kala ia menceritakan bagaimana damainya suasana sekolah yang sedang sepi, cocok untuk menenangkan jiwanya saat dia merias diri. Sasuke hanya melihat wajah gadis _blondie_ itu dengan intens, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam wajahnya.

"…begitulah," ucap Ino menyelesaikan cerita tidak pentingnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Hmph. Tidak dapat dipercaya kalau aku harus berbagi suasana denganmu," ucap Sasuke dengan menatap iris biru itu sinis.

"Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati," ucap Ino tersenyum lembut.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke mulai mengambil novelnya tadi dan mulai membaca. Hampir, karena sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Bukunya kini sudah terlempar jauh akibat lemparan gadis di depannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, gadis bodoh?" ucap Sasuke dingin. Ino hanya berganti posisi dan sekarang dia sudah berada di sebelah Sasuke. Tangannya menggelayut manja di lengan kanan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, Sasuke-kun," ucap Ino dengan manja. Sasuke hanya menatap Ino dengan muka datar. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke menutup kedua matanya sebentar, kemudian terbuka lagi.

Sasuke menarik lengannya keras dari pelukan Ino dan menatap gadis pirang itu dengan sangat dingin. Membuat Ino memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ambil bukuku dan menjauhlah dariku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah dan sangat dingin.

"Sasuke-kun…" ucap Ino dengan nada seduktif. Sasuke menatap tajam Ino, seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh suara gadis itu yang menggoda.

"Ambilkan sekarang juga."

"Tidak mau, wee," ucap Ino menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ambilkan."

"Tidak—"

_*SREET*_

_*PLAK*_

"Beraninya kau mendekati Sasuke-sama!" ucap salah seorang gadis berambut merah marun dan berkacamata. Dia tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Ino dan menampar pipinya keras-keras.

"A-ap—"

"Siapa gadis jalang ini yang telah mengganggumu ini, Sasuke-sama?" tanya salah seorang gadis yang berada di sebelah gadis tadi.

"Ambilkan bukuku, hei kau," ucap Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Dengan segera dia mengiyakan dan mengambilkan buku yang tergeletak agak jauh darinya.

"Apa maumu mendekati Sasuke-sama?" ucap gadis tadi semakin mencekik leher Ino. Pipinya yang telah ditampar berkali-kali ini tampak merah kebiruan karena memar.

"Sudahlah, Karin. Percuma kau menanyainya, kau sudah membuatnya babak belur hingga kesadarannya setengah seperti itu," ucap gadis di sebelahnya dengan nada remeh.

"Kau benar, Tayuya. Sudahlah cepat serahkan _bento_ yang sudah FC siapkan pada Sasuke-sama," ucap Karin kemudian dia melepaskan Ino dan menjatuhkannya di lantai. Kemudian kedua gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepada pemuda _raven_ yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ini ada sedikit hadiah dari kami. Kami sudah membuatnya pagi-pagi, lho. Dan ternyata Sasuke-sama sudah ada di sekolahan duluan. Ini, kami harap Sasuke-sama mau memakannya," ucap Tayuya dengan nada yang sangat centil dan menggoda. Karin yang ada di sampingnya pun tersenyum senang.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Walaupun hanya ditanggapi seperti itu, kedua gadis itu sudah sangat senang—bahkan sampai berpelukan dan berteriak tidak jelas.

Setelah beberapa saat kedua gadis itu pun berpamitan untuk kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Tapi sebelum keluar, Karin menyempatkan diri untuk mengangkat kerah baju gadis _blondie_ yang baru saja bisa berdiri—walaupun dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Hei, kau. Kalau kau mendekati Sasuke-sama lagi, kau tidak akan selamat," ucap Karin dengan tawa sinis dan kemudian dia mendorong Ino sampai Ino terjembab di lantai, lagi.

Sasuke hanya memandang adegan itu dengan muka datar seperti biasa. Dia menolehkan lagi kepada buku misterinya itu—tanpa menolong Ino sama sekali. Dia hanya tetap bergeming.

Ino yang akhirnya bisa berdiri lagi hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, tanda tidak mengerti dan tidak terima. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menggebrak meja Sasuke sehingga Sasuke memandang gadis pirang itu lagi.

"Apa itu salah satu anggota FC-mu?" tanya Ino dengan muka geram.

"Seperti aku peduli saja," ucap Sasuke dengan datar dan senyum sinis. Sebelum Ino membalas perkataannya buru-buru Sasuke menambahkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat Ino terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak akan dipukuli seperti itu jika kau ikut bergabung dengan grup aneh mereka itu, khukhukhu," ucap Sasuke tertawa sinis dan licik.

"Kau… _Teme_…" ucap Ino dengan nada marah dan penuh dengan emosi.

Sasuke tidak menganggapnya dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Di belakang Ino, mulai terdengar suara-suara siswa-siswi yang mulai masuk ke kelas—semenjak hari sudah akan semakin siang. Ino mendecih kesal dan dengan segera dia memakaikan tudung jaketnya—agar luka lebam itu tidak terlihat. Dia segera beranjak dari kelas.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bercepol dua yang sedang bersenandung ceria. Ino segera menarik gadis itu mendekat padanya. Kaget, Tenten agak sedikit berteriak kecil. Tapi begitu mengetahui siapa yang menariknya, dia tidak merasa kaget lagi.

"Tenten, ini aku," ucap Ino yang masih menunduk. Tenten melepaskan tangan Ino yang bertengger di lengan kanan gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Iya, aku tahu. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini kau? Ada apa?" tanya Tenten bertubi-tubi.

"Tolong sampaikan pada sensei kalau aku sedang sakit, oke? Aku akan menceritakan kejadiannya nanti padamu. _Jaa ne_," ucap Ino dengan cepat kemudian dia berlari kecil keluar dari sekolah.

Tenten yang masih _loading_ beberapa persen lagi itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian sahabat _blondie_nya itu dengan muka melongo. Sesaat kemudian dahinya berkerut—tanda kurang jelas dengan perintah Ino tadi. Tapi kemudian Tenten mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

Ino meringis kesakitan waktu salah satu asistennya—anggap saja pembantu pribadinya itu sedang mengobati luka-luka memar di pipi—tulang pipinya. Warna merah kehitaman karena tamparan kini menjadi biru kehitaman ketika dia bertemu dengan anggota lain—yang lebih banyak FC Sasuke dan diberi sebuah 'hadiah'. Sepertinya Karin dan Tayuya menyebarkan dengan baik ciri-ciri gadis _blondie_ itu.

"Argh! Kau tidak bisa lebih pelan apa Dei? Dasar sial," umpat Ino dengan geram. Pembantunya itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau diam saja!" ucap Deidara sedikit terdengar tegas, "Lagipula siapa yang beraninya menghajarmu seperti ini? Ini baru pertama kalinya kau seperti ini. Untung saja Tuan Besar masih ada di Indonesia," ucapnya lagi. Ino melirik ke arah lain dan tidak menjawabnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Deidara yang sudah selesai mengobati luka Ino, undur diri dari hadapan Ino dan mengatakan untuk kembali bekerja. Setelah pemuda yang hanya berjarak 6 tahun darinya itu benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya, Ino berbaring terlentang di atas kasurnya.

Dia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Menyakitkan? Tentu saja. Bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino, ini baru pertama kali dia dikatai gadis jalang, ditampar, bahkan dihajar habis-habisan sampai mukanya biru lebam seperti ini.

Dan ini semua hanya gara-gara seorang pemuda.

Pemuda yang biasanya dengan mudah dia dapatkan, kini seperti menghadapi jalan yang benar-benar buntu. Terbuntu oleh sikap-sikap dingin yang dilontarkan targetnya itu sendiri, apalagi sekarang ada semacam benteng yang sangat kuat—FC-nya.

Ino bisa saja mengikuti saran Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam _club_ aneh itu. Dengan begitu Ino tidak akan dianggap lawan—yaitu kawan. Tapi itu sama saja dengan menjual harga dirinya. Dia akan lebih diremehkan ketika dia benar-benar masuk ke dalam group itu.

Perlahan bibir tipisnya mengulum senyuman. Sebuah senyuman seringaian yang sangat licik. Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat tertantang untuk mendapatkan sebuah—seorang pemuda. Biasanya ketika ia tersenyum, 10 pemuda telah kecantol olehnya.

"_Well_, aku harus berjuang sedikit keras agar orang spesial ini bisa jatuh ke pelukanku," ucap Ino dengan seringaiannya.

Dia akan berusaha sendiri—tanpa bantuan siapapun. Karena itu sudah menjadi prinsipnya dalam soal mengejar seorang laki-laki.

* * *

_The next day, time to go home…_

Bel pulang yang telah berdering sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu itu mulai membuat sekolah favorit ini menjadi agak sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa siswa-siswi yang tersisa. Siswa yang tergolong santai, tidak peduli dan malas.

Seperti halnya pemuda _raven_ satu ini. Dengan langkah yang angkuh dia menggerakkan kaki-kakinya semakin menjauh dari kelas. Melewati lorong-lorong yang sudah semakin sepi oleh siswa-siswi.

Tidak jauh di belakangnya, terlihatlah seorang gadis yang menutupi dirinya dengan jaket tebalnya. Tidak lupa tudung dan kacamata hitam besar menghiasi wajahnya. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap dan sedikit bersembunyi. Sepertinya gadis itu mengikuti arah langkah pemuda Uchiha itu.

Setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ternyata Sasuke masih berjalan. Dan gadis itu pun masih tetap setia mengikutinya. Pemuda itu menghentikan kakinya di sebuah mobil yang terparkir agak jauh dari sekolah. Sontak gadis itu pun menghentikan langkahnya juga dan bersembunyi.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna putih mengkilat dan berhiaskan tato tato mobil yang keren. Dengan segera Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya dan mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan lambat.

Gadis yang bersembunyi tadi hanya bisa mendecih kesal, "Harusnya aku bawa mobilku juga tadi. Sial," gerutunya kesal.

Gadis itu berusaha mencari cara untuk bisa mengejar mobil itu. Itu hanya perasaan dia saja atau mobil itu berjalan dengan lambat—sama seperti sedang menaiki sepeda motor dengna kecepatan 40.

Kalau dengan berlari, itu hanya akan membuka penyamarannya walaupun dia pasti bisa mengikutinya dengan cara itu. Memanggil taksi? Yang ada malah dia akan ketinggalan semakin jauh karena menunggu taksi yang lama datangnya.

Sesaat kemudian dia melihat sebuah sepeda yang sedang menganggur tergeletak di jalanan—pinggir jalan. Di sebelahnya ada dua orang berlainan jenis yang berbincang dengan hangat. Sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih. Gadis itu menemukan ide dan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hei, kalian. Kalian yang mempunyai sepeda ini?" tanya gadis itu sambil tetap mengerudungi mukanya. Kacamata hitamnya mengkilat terkena sinar matahari yang akan segera tenggelam.

"Iya, aku yang punya. Memang kenapa, Nona?" ucap seorang laki-laki yang mengernyitkan dahinya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan memberikan sejumlah uang—yang tidak sedikit.

"Aku beli. _Jaa ne_," ucapnya menyerahkan banyak lembar uang kertas dan segera menyambar sepeda itu kemudian memakainya.

Sedangkan dua orang yang ditinggal itu hanya bisa melongo. "Hei, Nona! Ini terlalu banyak!" ucap pria yang masih kebingungan. Gadis itu tidak menoleh dan hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa ya dengannya, Pein? Sepertinya dia berusaha mengejar mobil _sport_ putih yang baru saja lewat tadi," ucap gadis di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah, Konan. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, dengan uang ini aku bisa membeli sebuah sepeda motor dan jalan-jalan denganmu," ucap pria di sebelahnya sambil nyengir. Konan yang mendengar itu langsung menyenggol dadanya pelan.

"Kau ini tidak berubah, sayang," ucap Konan merasa kesal, "Ayolah sekarang saja kita cari Marushi. Kasihan kan dia," lanjutnya.

"Konan sayang, dia itu anjing. Penciumannya kan tajam. Lagipula dia yang akan menemukanku," ucap Pein memutar bola matanya. Konan hanya mengernyit.

"Menemukanmu? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Dia suka sekali dengan sepedaku. Dia selalu menciuminya setiap hari—aku pun tidak tahu kenapa. Kalau sepeda itu jatuh sedikit saja, aku sudah digonggonginya. Sheesh. Maka dari itu aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali padaku karena aku membawa sepedanya," ucap Pein dengan bangga. Tapi beberapa saat keduanya hening dan menatap satu sama lain.

"SEPEDANYAAAA!"

* * *

**~ Sasuke Ino ~**

* * *

Sementara itu, gadis yang mengendarai 'sepeda baru'nya itu akhirnya bisa berada di jarak yang bagus untuk sebuah pengintaian mobil _sport_ itu. Dia tersenyum senang karena mobil itu tampaknya berjalan pelan-pelan saja. Itu merupakan sebuah keuntungan baginya.

"…?" Tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti mengayuh sepedanya. Dia mengerem—berhenti sebentar. Dia mencoba mencerna dengan fakta yang sudah tersedia.

"Orangnya begitu angkuh. Mobilnya _sport_ yang kuyakin itu pasti model untuk seorang pembalap. Tapi kenapa dia berjalan pelan—jangan-jangan…" gumam gadis itu memandang mobil putih yang masih berjalan dengan kecepatan lambatnya itu.

Matanya terbelalak kaget waktu dia menyadari sesuatu. Selama beberapa saat _buffering_ akhirnya koneksi otaknya berjalan juga. Dengan penuh kesal dia mendecih keras dan meminggirkan dirinya di trotoar—semenjak dia berhenti di tepi jalan.

Dia turun dari sepeda. Melihat ada tempat duduk kosong—tempat duduk yang sama seperti kedua orang tadi, dia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kesal.

"Cih. Sial!" umpat gadis itu dengan kesal.

Dengan geram dia pun menendang sepeda itu dengan keras sampai sepeda itu terpelanting beberapa meter di depannya. Untung saja jalanan ini sepi, dan dia sudah jauh dari dua sejoli tadi—mereka benar-benar pintar dalam mencari daerah yang sepi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara raungan anjing di belakangnya. Dengan horror dia menatap belakang. Dan terlihatlah seekor anjing _bulldog_ hitam dan besar yang menggonggong geram ke arah gadis itu. Matanya berkilat-kilat.

Gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak tahu kenapa anjing itu bisa ada di sini dan menerkamnya. Dengan wajah pucat pasi dan keringat dingin menetes di seluruh tubuhnya, dia berusaha mengusir anjing itu.

"Hu-huss… a-anjing baik… ja-jangan nakal ya… huss…" ucap gadis itu. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas kecil.

Anjing itu sepertinya tidak mau menurut. Dia tetap mendekati gadis itu dengan menggeram marah.

Dia semakin tidak berkutik. Dia mundur pelan-pelan. Tapi tiba-tiba anjing itu meraung keras dan berlari ke arahnya. Dia pun kaget.

"KYAAA!" teriak gadis itu kaget dan reflek dia langsung berbalik dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"SIAL, SIAL, SIAAAAL!" teriaknya lagi merasa frustasi.

Dia berlari sangat kencang sehingga angin mengibaskan tudungnya lepas dari kepalanya. Dan terlihatlah rambut pirang yang tergerai dengan bebasnya di punggung gadis itu.

"_SHIIIIT_!" umpatnya lagi.

Saking kencangnya, tanpa sadar gadis _blondie_ itu telah melewati mobil _sport_ putih yang sejak tadi berhenti itu. Pengendara mobil itu melihat adegan kejar-kejaran antara anjingn dan manusia, serta teriakan-teriakan yang melengking tinggi itu. Seketika pemuda itu tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Yamanaka Ino…" ucap Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. Sesaat terlihat guratan kesedihan di wajah tampan itu. Tapi itu semua segera ditepisnya sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah senyum geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Huahahahha XD ngakak liat Ino kek gitu XD

Yasudahlah biarkan! Sekarang waktunya aku bales repiu~

**Chika Chyntia **: Yaa gitulah. Terserah Chika-san mau nganggep ini apa vs apa. XD penasaran? Mangkanya _stay tune_ di fic ini dan tetep ngereview yak! XD makasih udah review.

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan **: Yoosh, salam kenal juga ^^/ panggilnya apa nih? Panjang bener penname kamu XD. Makasih udah review.

**rizta** : Iyaa XD. Makasih udah review.

**elfazen** : Iyaa masama nee *hug balik ini aku kembali dari hiatus ! XD makasih udah review.

**nona fergie** : Yaa begitulah kelihatannya, terserah apa vs apa XD. Oh, iya bener juga. Di fic ini aku udah benerin kok! Makasih ya udah ngingetin :D makasih udah ngefave! Makasih juga udah review.

**Yamanaka Thata** : Maap yak nggak apdet kilat ini. XD makasih udah review.

**xx** : Tapi juga tidak bagus XD. Makasih udah review.

Yosh! terima kasih banyak sudah repot-repot baca fic ini X"D

Kalo udah mau repot-repot baca, boleh dong sedikit repot untuk tinggalkan kesan dan pesan di kotak pemilu(?) maksudnya repiu. XD

RnR ya! ^^/

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
